megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bamboo Pandamonium
}} Bamboo Pandamonium, known as in Japan, is a calm New Generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a giant panda. Pandamonium was in charge of the rocket center in Booster Forest, a space research facility in China used before the Jakob Orbital Elevator was built. After it was abandoned, Pandamonium stayed at the facility. When he became a Maverick, he collected data on the rockets in the facility for Sigma. He believes the world wants to be destroyed, as its history has been spent making destructive things like missiles and Reploids, and likes Sigma's plan to create a new world. Strategy Pandamonium's main attacks consist of his Green Spinner missiles and the occasional bamboo-shaped drills that will grow from the ground to act as walls. These walls can be used to Wall Jump, and can only be destroyed by fire-based weapons or by Pandamonium himself when he smashes through them. He can also launch grenades from his back similar to those fired by Axl's Blast Launcher (these are not time delayed, however, and explode on impact). In Overdrive, he will try to lunge at the player (might be the Youdantotsu), which is almost instant death if it connects. He will also fire a rapid barrage of missiles, some of which will come down from the sky. He's weak against fire, so the weapons gained from Burn Rooster are effective against him. Zero's D Glaive can also be very effective, as it can reach Pandamonium through the bamboo drills. Data Navigator Descriptions Alia: The target is a power type Reploid. It possesses incredible attack strength. Be careful not to get caught up in the close range attacks! Layer: It has the ability to attack targets from a great distance, though it seems that its greatest asset is its powerful close range attacks. Its defensive power is too strong. If only we had some sort of powerful weapon... We could attack it head-on from the front and break through its powerful defenses. Stage Enemies Enemies in Bamboo Pandamonium's stage, Booster Forest: *Army Metall *Bindholder *Float Gunner *Golem Ride Armor *Guardroid (HIG) *Spheroid *Megabyoall *Mine-Q *Turn Cannon Dialogues from Mega Man X8 Before Defeating Four Mavericks Bamboo Pandamonium: Did you know that the earliest form of rocketry was missiles used for war? X: ......... Bamboo Pandamonium: All of history has been spent making things whose sole purpose is to destroy. Missiles... Reploids... X: You talk like a Maverick. No Reploid wishes for destruction. Bamboo Pandamonium: What wishes for destruction... is this world. We're just helping it along and giving it what it wants... Bamboo Pandamonium: You mean to tell me you've never thought such things yourself, Zero? That the world wishes for destruction and nothing more? Zero: ......... Bamboo Pandamonium: That's why space rockets were invented. To escape this destructive world. Zero: Gimme a break. This perfect world you Mavericks keep blabbering about doesn't even exist. Bamboo Pandamonium: No, it doesn't. That's why we must destroy this one. Bamboo Pandamonium: You have the same copy ability that we new generation Reploids enjoy. Axl: .......... Bamboo Pandamonium: Have you ever thought that power could change the world? Axl: The only thing I think is how it comes in handy in whipping you Mavericks! Bamboo Pandamonium: Such petulance. I suppose we have no use for you after all. After Defeating Four Mavericks Bamboo Pandamonium: Did you know that the earliest form of rocketry was missiles used for war? X: ........ Bamboo Pandamonium: Destructive inventions like that are what has brought the world to its current state. X: Is that what you Mavericks believe? What Sigma believes? But... That's... Bamboo Pandamonium: I know what you are going to say. You think that idea to be Maverick, don't you? That's why we are forced to fight, you see. Bamboo Pandamonium: You mean to tell me you've never thought such things yourself, Zero? That the world wishes for destruction and nothing more? Zero: Is that what Sigma tells you? Bamboo Pandamonium: Perhaps. Perhaps my master has also seen a little of himself inside of you... Zero: Whatever. It's finished between me and Sigma. Bamboo Pandamonium: What will end, Zero, is this world. Bamboo Pandamonium: You have the same copy ability that we new generation Reploids enjoy. Why do you think my master overlooked you when he assembled the others? Axl: Your joy at being chosen by that worm proves just how Maverick you've become! Bamboo Pandamonium: It's because you are not needed in our new world. Other Media Archie Comics Pandamonium was one of many Mavericks cloned by Sigma-1 during the events of Worlds Unite. Unlike most of the Mavericks featured, he was not known to have engaged the Maverick Hunters previously due to the events of X8 not having taken place at the time of the crossover. Gallery BambooPandamonium.jpg|3D Full-body artwork of Bamboo Pandamonium. MegaManX8-BambooPandamonium-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept sketches of Bamboo Pandamonium. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos Trivia * Pandemonium is the capital of Hell in 17th-century English poet John Milton's epic poem, Paradise Lost. Paradise Lost is also the Japanese subtitle for Mega Man X8. *It's possible to bring a Ride Armor to Bamboo Pandamonium's boss room, which makes him the second Maverick in the series who can be defeated with Ride Armor. The first is Magma Dragoon. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Characters voiced by Jonathan Love Category:Bomb Mavericks Category:Mammal design Category:New Generation Reploids